Fame
by Tako-san
Summary: It was simple. Haruno Sakura didn't want to live the life of fame. And she didn't want to meet bloody arrogant douchebags. Possible SakuraxMulti
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It was simple. Haruno Sakura didn't want to live the life of fame. And she didn't want to meet bloody arrogant douchebags.

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto. Naruto belongs rightfully to Kishimoto Masashi. **_

**Warning:** AU. OOCness (because I'm not a good writer, sorry). Language.

"Blah blah" – Speech/Talk

'Blah Blah' – Thoughts

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first story, so I hope you can enjoy it! It's not very good, and the plot seems cliche, but I hope I can improve soon to make this story enjoyable for you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Fame<strong>

**Chapter One **

* * *

><p>"No," Haruno Sakura said flatly, her green eyes narrowed.<p>

"But – "

"No."

"Why – "

"No."

"Plea – "

"No."

"Bum."

"That's you."

Yamanaka Ino sighed. For once, the beautiful blond model and actress found herself lost. She sighed, 'Here comes my last resort,' she thought.

Ino opened her blue eyes wide, pink plump lips pushing out in a pout, years of being an actress easily allowed tears to escape her eyes.

Ha. No one can withstand Yamanaka Ino's puppy pout. Maybe her lips can tremble a bit –

_Whack. _

A slipper fell from her nose.

"OW! Forehead girl, what was that for!?" Ino screeched, as she ripped off the worn-out slipper from her sight.

Sakura snorted. "You knew what that was for." She paused. "Terrible puppy pout. As expected from a pig."

Ino's eye twitched. Never before, in the entertainment industry, has she been compared to a pig. Even her 'haters' (jealous little twerps) never compared her to some animal.

"But Sakura. You don't have a job."

Sakura twitched. "Shut up, Ino," she hissed.

"What job was it this time?"

"Sales clerk."

"How did you get fired?"

"I made a customer upset, because I gave my honest opinion. She asked for it. Literally."

"What did you say?"

"The dress is ridiculously tight. I recommend getting the larger size, because in that extra small size, your butt looks big."

"Ah."

"She did say, _'Does this make my butt look fat?'_"

"Heh. So you answered bluntly like you always do."

"What do you think, pig?"

"Heh." Ino paused, and raised her hand to check her painted nails nonchalantly, "Being the good friend I totally am."

Sakura snorted.

Ino's eye twitched, and pretended she didn't hear anything. "And knowing you'll get fired again."

"You have the utmost faith in me," Sakura grunted, raising a pink eyebrow.

"I signed you up for a job interview," Ino finished grandly, spreading out her hands, looking _too _pleased with herself.

Sakura stared at her blonde friend. "Thanks," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "It better not be some job related to your Lead Eating Company."

"_Leaf Entertainment Corporations._"

"Whatever." Green eyes flickered quickly with an unknown emotion. "You know that I can't dance, or sing. Plus, I loathe the people."

"_Me?_" Ino's shrill voice rose with disbelief, (despite having this conversation several times already), "You _loathe _me!?"

"Oh no, Ino-pig. I love you…sometimes. Maybe."

"_Maybe!?"_

"But you know most of the people. Rich. Stuck up. Ignorant. Arrogant. Selfish. Cruel. Ruthless. Uncaring. Self-centered."

"…Some of them aren't that bad."

"Only a few. That's a tiny percentage."

Ino sighed. "Sakura, it's not that bad." She ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry, I should be going, I have a photo shoot in a few hours. Even if I'm a fraction of a second late, my CEO would have my pretty head."

"Yea, yea. Go to your photo bomb."

"…Later, Forehead girl. I'll call you tomorrow morning about the job interview."

Flicking her long ponytail, Ino closed the door of her long time friend (since middle school), with a confident smile. She can't wait for Sakura's reaction for tomorrow job interview. Man, her CEO really owes her one for this. She cackled evilly.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A BOAR SNORTING AS IF IT HAS BEEN STABBED IN THE ASS WITH A FORK, PIGGY!"

Ah. Ino loves her friend too. Especially one with pink hair.

* * *

><p>Sakura strolled down the street, green eyes flickered from side to side. Her eyes were dull with boredom. At the bus stop, just several metres in front of her, some blonde, famous model, actor (or whatever) winked, blue eye twinkling, white teeth sparkling, holding a packet of instant ramen. Messages were scribbled in permanent market on the glass. Oh, fan girls.<p>

Heck, that packet has his face on it.

For some strange reason, whenever supermarkets and other stores has _that_ on shelf, within a few minutes, it would be sold out.

Ridiculous.

And the managers of those stores, being the smart, greedy git they are, raised the price gradually to $9.99. For one packet of instant ramen.

And yet, it was still sold out.

Bloody ridiculous.

Sakura kicked a stray pebble, curses filled in her mind.

She worked so bloody hard for everything. Her dream. That same dream she held since she was a child.

She achieved a full scholarship at a renowned high school. After going through agonising amounts of paperwork, examinations, interviews…and that included talking to a mirror.

She spent hours training in the gym, polishing her martial arts skills, to earn a black belt. For that extra credit in the 'sports field'.

She studied ridiculous amounts of hours, just to achieve the top grades. Hours were poured into volunteer, just to grab the attention of this university she so desperately wanted to get it.

She wanted to be a doctor.

She applied for a full scholarship for this university.

It should've been easy for her. Top grades. Black belt. Certificates for volunteering. High Distinctions for national-level academic competitions. A few trophies from martial arts competition.

She was just one step from that scholarship.

Just one step.

And then, it crashed down. Her offer was rejected.

Sakura didn't understand. She was stubborn, and argued. Complained.

Nothing happened. Nothing.

It was cruel. Too cruel.

She didn't have enough money. For the equipment, the course, the fees.

Her parents passed away when she was a child, and she lived with her grandma since then (bless her kind soul).

She didn't wanted to burden her grandma though. She moved out after several arrangements.

She juggled school, training, volunteer _and _a part-time job for three years. The three years were her high school life.

Reality was cruel. Reality _is _cruel.

Other universities would accept her…though, none would offer full scholarships. (She still had to pay an immense amount of money with a half-scholarship).

Bloody hell.

All her hard work was wasted. Her efforts were crushed.

Sakura rubbed away the angry tears as she stared bitterly at the model. She worked harder than any of these stupid arrogant celebrities!

Heck, most of them had loving, and rich parents to support them.

And they're loved by the public, even if they're arrogant assholes.

Sakura cursed. Damn it. Damn it all.

* * *

><p>Tsunade, the legendary CEO of Leaf Entertainment Corporations almost sobbed as she stared at the mountain of paperwork that awaited her.<p>

"Sake…" the honey-blonde CEO whimpered.

So much for legendary.

Tsunade was not in a good mood. Her mood was further aggravated when she recalled the job interviews that await her tomorrow.

Fortunately, being the smart one, she is, she made the job interview limited to celebrities' recommendations.

Ha. Take that…non-star material people.

Ha.

_**HA. **_

Tsunade seriously need that sake.

She didn't even know why the mountain of paperwork was on her desk in the first place.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune knocked on the door.

Tsunade sat up in her chair, regaining her cool composure and poise. "Come in, Shizune."

Shizune stepped in, and closed the door behind her. "I have the list for all the people who would be interviewed tomorrow."

"Did you get rid of the ones that didn't match the requirements?" Tsunade rested her chin on her folded hands.

Shizune nodded. "I slimmed it down to fifty people."

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Excellent. Not as bad as…the interviews from last year."

Over a thousand people applied.

Tsunade inwardly winced, and stepped up from her chair. "We need a new star, Shizune. One's that fresh, smart, witty, and unique!" She paused, and turned around to look at the wide window that gave her a beautiful view of the city below.

"Heck, most of our celebrities in this company are…arrogant bastards!" She roared the last bit.

Shizune smiled nervously. 'Thank goodness this room is sound proof…' She cleared her throat, "Well, Lady Tsunade, you do have a point, but all the idols here are famous and well liked by the public."

A derisive snort. "Meh."

Shizune gaped. "_Meh!? _Lady Tsunade, you're the CEO of the company that's home to some of the world's most famous and loved idols! Akatsuki, the all boy group, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga – "

"Pah!"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune almost cried, "You should be more proud of – "

"Arrogant douchebags?" Tsunade snapped. She breathed out. "Shizune. The reason why I want a new idol – I don't care if he or she can't sing or dance to save their life – because, I want someone…different." She paced around in her office.

"Different?" Shizune echoed, eyebrows furrowed almost together in puzzlement.

"Yes!" Tsunade cried out passionately, her brown eyes wide and swirling with many different emotions. "Someone quirky! Someone whose so…different from the way celebrities are usually perceived! I don't care if his or her natural hair colour is green! That would add to more to their 'uniqueness'!"

"Uh…"

"Someone intelligent! That way, she or he would be an inspiration and good role model to the younger fans! Pah! Have you heard the way Akatsuki's Hidan swears!? He's even worse than a sailor, and his stupid obsession with some fake religion is not the best influence to the younger fans who absolutely adore the group!"

"Well…"

"Blast it. Heck, Akatsuki has the guts to even talk back to their CEO! And who was the one that gathered all of them together? Who's the one that suffers through the damn paperwork for their concerts? Who's the one – "

"I shall take my leave, Lady Tsunade," Shizune smiled nervously, slipped from the room.

Maybe giving her boss a bottle of sake would sooth her nerves.

Shizune may as well give a word of reprimand to Naruto who cheekily dumped a mountain of blank paper on Tsunade's desk, knowing that the CEO would mistake it for paperwork.

She sighed.

Somewhere in the distance, possibly one the first level, or second, she could here someone scream for ramen.

And this was the fiftieth floor?

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?" Sakura stared in puzzlement at the building. It was simple, two-storey, smack bang in the middle of a normal street. She glanced down at the text message sent by Ino.<p>

_Yo!~ Forehead girl,  
>Job Interview starts at 3pm. Plenty of time to get ready, so get your lazy ass moving in the morning to make urself look nice :PPP<br>I'll send the address in the next text, but remember to tell ur name to the receptionist lady/man.  
>Good lucccckk 333 <em>

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked down at her outfit. Ino always signed her up for some interview or audition for something idol-related but screw that. Her instincts would tell her which was something celebrity – or not. Good old instincts. But this time, her instincts weren't raging.

"This looks reasonable and promising," Sakura muttered, scanning the building. "Probably job as a secretary of a small company or something. Finally, Ino got a new brain cell."

She glanced at the females walking in the building, oozing confidence and glamour. Sakura glanced at her own clothes. A short sleeve, white summer shirt, blue tight jeans and flats. Simple and comfortable.

Meh. Those high heels and short, tight dresses looks so comfortable that they look like they would give the wearer a wedgie.

Sakura giggled childishly at the thought.

She walked in the building, and almost raised an eyebrow at the change in atmosphere. All too sudden, the air felt professional, and reeked of something…

Something.

"Oh screw it," Sakura muttered, "Let's get this over and done with." She walked over to the nearest person and chirped, "Excuse me?"

The girl turned around, brown curls bouncing slightly, her face overdone with make up sneered at the petite woman. "Yes?" She spoke a little too haughtily.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, she could smell…dozens of perfumes that was sprayed on this lady. "Man, you smell," Sakura blurted out.

"EXCUSE ME!?" The lady screeched, her features morphing, "The perfume I used was a limited edition from Chanel!" She stormed off, flipping her hair over shoulders and gave Sakura a nasty look.

Sakura stared dumbly. "Hah? Why would she use a perfume from a channel? Smells like my neighbour's old dog had farted…"

* * *

><p>"Hi! Are you the one in charge?" Sakura chirped, as she approached a man sitting behind a desk. She squinted at his nametag, <em>Kamizuki Izumo<em>.

Izumo raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "Nah," he drawled, "I guess you can me the receptionist."

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry Izumo-san!"

Izumo blinked. 'First name basis already?' He thought, as he studied the woman in front of him with interest. She wasn't wearing makeup, compared to almost all the females who walked in. She was petite, and had _pink _hair, and sparking green eyes.

"So…where do I go?" Sakura asked, scratching her cheek. "I kinda want to go now as soon as possible and kick my friend in the – I mean, go home and sleep! Yea!"

Izumo chuckled. He liked this girl already. She was bubbly and cheerful – completely different to the haughty, proud girls. "Name?"

"Haruno Sakura, at your service," she chirped cheerfully.

Izumo scanned his list and nodded. "Sakura-san, when your name is called, enter the room, down the small hallway, on the left. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"No prob."

* * *

><p>"Haruno Sakura!"<p>

'Hell yeah!' Sakura cheered in her mind, 'Finally, get this crap over and done with!'

She walked in, scratching the side of her nose, and closed the door behind her. She let her hands fall to her side and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura," she smiled. Three people sat behind a desk, studying her with observant eyes.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed especially with the old man with spiky white hair. "Please stop ogling at me, old geezer," she said.

"Old geezer!?" The honey blonde woman, seated in the middle, stood up and roared. Her loose pigtails raised in the air, defying gravity –

"Cool!" Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Your hair defies gravity!"

"Uh," the honey blonde looked confused, all traces of anger washed away.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, excitement clearly shown in her bright green eyes, "Can I call you Shishou?"

The black haired lady, seated on the far left raised an eyebrow. 'Clearly, she didn't recognised Tsunade and Jiraiya…' she squinted at the petite, pink haired woman, 'Is it an act?'

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I apologise for that." _'Clearly not!' _"My name is Tsunade, this _old geezer_," she jerked her thumb at the man on the far right, "is Jiraiya." She gestured to the far left, "This is Shizune, my assistant. Please be seated."

Sakura sat in her chair. 'I didn't know they needed so many people to interview a single person,' she mused quietly. 'I feel special already.'

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune whispered, "Her resume is very impressive. Top results for academic competitions, countless High Distinctions and Distinctions. She topped the year, many times in her year. She has a black belt in a few competitions and won a few trophies."

Tsunade nodded, and studied the girl. Her eyes raised to the pink hair, and green eyes. 'Odd combination,' she thought.

Jiraiya, nudged her out of her thoughts. "She's lacking," he whispered.

"In what?" Tsunade growled.

"Boobs."

An elbow slammed into his ribs.

Sakura blinked at the now passed out Jiraiya. "Does he drool?" She asked, "Because you have a nice table, and it would a shame to ruin it."

Tsunade chuckled. "Never mind him! Okay, Sakura…tell me a bit about yourself."

"Okay, my name is Sakura. I'm nineteen years old. And yes, my pink hair is natural." She paused, looking a bit lost, her eyes darted around the room, not meeting theirs. "Uh…my name is Sakura!"

"Do you prefer long hair or short hair?" Tsunade asked, trying to repress a snort.

"Short hair!" Sakura beamed, fingering her shoulder-length hair, "Long hair is too bothersome. And I'm too lazy to wash it."

"Uh…okay. Any dreams or goals?"

Sakura's smile faltered. "Well…since I was young, I wanted to be a doctor," she admitted, "But reality is a bitc – "

She coughed. "A…a…b-b-bit…smelly." She inwardly cringed at the choice of words. Her cheeks flushed, and she opened and closed her mouth repetitively. "U-Uh! Yea, smelly!"

Jiraiya let loose a loud bark of laughter. "Smelly!" He chortled.

Sakura's cheeks turn a brighter shade than her hair. "S-Shut up!" She snapped, "It was the first word to come to mind!"

"And you have the nerve to swear!"

"_Almost_ swear!"

Tsunade cleared her throat, and the bickering ceased. She inwardly smirked, 'My power and influence is supreme,' she cackled mentally.

"Why did you apply to this job?"

"Well, my stupid boar friend, Ino-pig signed me up for this! I have no idea what this is all about!" Sakura giggled, and swung her legs like a child, "I only came because, I know she would buy me some anmitsu from some five star Japanese dessert restaurant!"

"…Food is your motivation?" Shizune questioned, slightly amused by the girl and her response.

"Yup!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Any celebrities you like?" Tsunade questioned. She was going to throw this girl out if she responded in a fan girl way, with someone like, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, some member of the Akatsuki –

"Does Pikachu count?" Sakura squealed, "He's so adorable! I could squish his cheeks forever!"

Tsunade stared at the girl in disbelief. "Uh…like _real _people."

A tic mark appeared on Sakura's forehead. "DON'T DISS PIKACHU!"

Jiraiya roared in laughter.

"HE COULD THUNDERSHOCK YOU! HE'S REAL, YOU KNOW!"

"Aren't you a little too old for Pokémon?" Shizune asked, trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

"NO ONE'S TOO OLD FOR POKEMON! CHA!"

Jiraiya sniggered. "I quite like Lopunny."

Sakura made a face. "Pah! If you want to talk about elegant Pokémon, Roserade is the beast. But Riolu beats them, hands down."

"HELL YEAH!" Tsunade roared, her mouth stretching into a wide grin, "Riolu kicks ass! He's cute, and that's a bonus!"

"I know!" Sakura squealed, "Between Pikachu and Riolu, I can't simply decide! They're both awesome and cute in their own ways!"

"I understand!" Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table, rattling the objects, "I once had a difficult decision of – "

_-ring…ring…ring…PICK UP BILLBOARD BROW!...ring…_

"Sorry about this!" Sakura grinned apologetically, "Hello, Ino-pig! And stop changing my ringtone to your obnoxious voice!"

"_Forehead! Ready for the interview? And shut up! My voice is beautiful!"_

"Actually…I'm in the middle of it! They're brilliant people! Except for some perverted old geezer!"

"Hey! I'm not perverted! I'm super, mega perverted!"_ WHAM _"OW!"

"_Looks like it's going well! So, the people liking you so far?"_

"No idea! I like them though!"

"_Looks like you might get a job in this entertainment industry – thanks to me, Forehead!" _

"YOU – WHAT!?" Sakura screeched.

"_Don't you recognise Tsunade, the CEO of Leaf?" _

"SHE'S THE _CEO_!?"

"_YES, YOU DUMBASS! You need get a life!" _

"I have a life! And Ino, you know I have no intention in coming of some idol or whatever! Toilet cleaner sounds more appealing!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a look. Tsunade gave Shizune a nod.

"_LIKE HELL IT IS!" _

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. SOME. FRIGGING. FAMOUS. DOUCHE."

"_You'll be famous, but not a douche! But you're douchey, so it doesn't matter!"_

"NO! Ino, I refuse! You didn't even tell me what this is, when you signed me up! Lies! I should sue you!"

"_Oh, didn't I? And you can't sue me!" _

"DIE, YAMANAKA INO! I hope you'll get reborn as an ugly boar! Oh wait, you are one!"

"_BILLBOARD BROW!" _

"I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE AND GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! CHA! YOU MESSED WITH HARUNO SAKURA, PIG! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

"_NO! HARUNO SAKURA, STAY AT THE INTERVIEW – " _

"SCREW THE DAMN INTERVIEW! It can go die in a hole for all I care! HELL YEAH!"

_Beep. _

Sakura seethed at the phone in her grip. Her green eyes flashed, and she ran out of the room, without glancing at the three interviewees, slamming the door behind her.

Tsunade broke the silence. "I like her."

"Me too!" Jiraiya pumped his fist.

"You like every thing that has boobs," Tsunade deadpanned. Then she shot him a look, brown eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't even think about it."

"She's a bit on the small side," Shizune mused, "Her pink hair and green eyes is a trademark, a rare and strange combination. She's intelligent, very different…and unique."

"Meh, I like her fiery and childish attitude. Definitely a change from what I'm use to seeing," Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

Jiraiya tapped his chin. "I can see her a model. She can be bubbly and childish – a unique charm for someone her age. An actor…possibly. She could be in those action films, since she knows martial arts."

"She's passionate."

"Vibrant."

"Stubborn."

"Fiery."

"Weird."

_SMACK_

"I meant the good weird!"

Tsunade grinned, "Whatever, she's in! Call off the rest of the interviews! Our decision is final."

'Now where's the damn sake?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you very much for reading this! :) *bows*

I was thinking of making this a SakuraxMulti story, but I have a few doubts on that. One, I'm not the best at writing - especially writing characters. English is not my first language, so there's probably several grammar errors.

Sorry about that!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D :D

- Tako-san


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Whoopsie...sorry guys for disappearing for more than half a year when I first published this. I guess reading the Naruto manga had given me this motivation to write Chapter 2. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Fame<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino has never felt so…wickedly satisfied in her life. Her pink lips were twisted into a smirk, as she bobbed her head to whatever the Leaf's Entertainment Corporations' CEO, Lady Tsunade who was singing high praises to the heavens on the phone.<p>

"Bwhahaha! Excellent job, Ino! Even since your friend, Sakura walked into the interview room a few days ago, I had a gut-feeling that she's the one I'm looking for!"

"Of course, Lady Tsunade. With all due respect, Sakura has been my friend for a very long time. And she still has that charm!" A quick check over her freshly painted nails.

"Ah, yes! Sakura seems to have that natural charm which draws people in! It's impossible to teach people that kind of thing!"

"Yes." A hair flick.

"But there's one thing, I'm concerned about." Tsunade sighed deeply into the phone. "Sakura clearly states that she does not want to be a celebrity."

Ino sighed too. "Yes…but being her best friend, I can easily make her change her mind!"

"Brilliant. Prepare yourself for a photo shoot in the next two week. You'll be the on the front cover of Leaf's Magazine!"

"Aw, really? Thanks Lady Tsunade!"

"Pleasure. Don't forgot to bring Sakura in tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing! See you then, Lady Tsunade!"

Ino hung up and sniggered, clasping her hands together in sheer delight. "Watch out, Japan! Haruno Sakura is gonna be the next global star!"

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino. Beautiful. Charismatic. Confident.<p>

One of the nation's best models.

Heck, even a smirk from her can make her fans (especially the male) swoon and faint. Maybe the females too.

For once in her life, the gorgeous blond model found herself in a shock.

Why? Haruno Sakura.

Self-explanatory enough.

"HARUNO SAKURA, WHY IS YOUR WARDROBE HALF EMPTY?!"

Sakura raised her eyes blearily and grunted. "More clothes. More money spent on crap I don't wear for a month. Money wasted. Hence no money for yummy food," she mumbled incoherently, and snuggled back into her bed. "Get…out of…"

Before the pink haired woman could even finish her sentence, she had fell back asleep.

Ino's eye twitched, as she gazed back in horror at her friend's wardrobe. She swore that she had bought Sakura at least ten sets of outfits last holidays…

Tearing her eyes off the painful sight, Ino spun to face the snoring soon-to-be-celebrity. "No doubt she didn't like them and chucked them to the charity bins." Ino slightly winced at the thought of a 6 years old girls prancing around in hot pink heels and a furry coat.

No wonder Sakura threw them out.

Ino rolled up her sleeves and took a deep breath, eyes glinted with determination. "OI BILLBOARD BROW! WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>Ino puckered her lips in front of the rear-view mirror and frowned. 'Some of the lip gloss is losing it's shine,' she inwardly frowned, 'I'll do that later once I'm finished driving'.<p>

She glanced to her side, to the most likely cause of her recent stress. A girl with pink hair, verdant eyes, and a large forehead in her opinion. Aka the nation's next star.

Never mind the drool trailing from her lips at the moment, whilst the pink head snored lightly on.

"Oh my god," Ino whispered, her eyes tightened on the steering wheel. "Sakura!" She hissed, "Don't drool on my baby!"

"…You don't have a baby," came the slurred response.

"My car! Mercedes Benz! Hello!?"

Ino could've sworn that the pink head smirked.

"Ugh!" Ino rolled her eyes as the lights turned green. "Whatever, just get prepped up now! You'll be meeting the CEO later!"

Sakura grunted, her eyes closed, still dazed in her reverie.

"At the very least make yourself presentable! I still don't know how on earth you managed to gain approval from Shizune-san, Lady Tsunade and the old geezer!"

Sakura picked at her nose.

"Don't kill me later, ok darling? I know you want to, but the world will have your head if you do."

"…kay."

"Good girl."

Ino drove on in peaceful silence as she drove her car, humming softly.

Three..two…one…

"WAIT WAIT WHAT!?" Sakura bolted from her seat, onto to be jammed back into her seat, from the seatbelt. She gasped and her visage twisted.

"Sakura, before you do anything to me, I'll give you three reasons why you can't kill me right now. One, I'm driving. Two, you promised just a minute ago that you'll won't kill me. And third, I'm awesome and hot."

"Ino!" Sakura shrieked, "What on earth did you do!?"

Ino shrugged. "I didn't do anything. Lady Tsunade did."

Sakura blinked, looking completely nonplussed. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she found her voice. "…that…interview?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, darl – you got accepted. Now we're off to meet Lady Tsunade and commence your training! Before you know it, you'll be having your debut!"

"How on earth did I get approved by the CEO of the Lead Eating Company?!" Sakura wailed.

"Sakura, it's _Leaf Entertainment Corporations._"

"I don't care about the name." Sakura slammed her fist on whatever was in front of her. "You know very well, I don't care about being a bloody celebrity idol crap. And I absolutely loathe the stupid, pig-headed ones!"

"Well…" Ino flashed her winning smile, "Too bad, forehead. You're meeting the CEO today!"

"Yamanaka – "

"As much as I love you, Sakura-chan," Ino beamed, "Last time I checked, you don't have a job!" Sakura winced, the rage on her face slowly ebbed away. Ino continued, tapping her painted nails on the steering wheel. "And have you seen my last pay check, just to have my photograph on the magazine cover…man, there were a lot of zeroes!"

"My answer is still – "

* * *

><p>HOW ON EARTH DID I SAY 'YES'!?" Sakura bawled, and curled herself into a ball.<p>

"Shush, honey, we're in a public place now," Ino dabbed some lipstick, and pursed her lips.

"We're in an elevator!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fix your hair and clothes, Sakura. You'll definitely not want to look like a pig in this high-classed place."

Sakura grunted, and swept over her reflection. Pink strands pointing in all directions. Clothes crumbled and wrinkled. Bleary eyes blinked back at her. No wonder people were giving her scathing looks when she being dragged around by Ino.

She sighed, and gazed back dully at her reflection.

Pink hair. Green eyes.

Her odd combination had instantly stricken her as an oddity. A freak. If this is how a school had reacted, she wondered how the nation – no – _world _would react. This is a world where every individual would not hesitate to step over each other just for a moment of glory. This is not the world for a wannabe doctor.

She valued the concept of appreciating a person's personality not looks. For heaven's sake, the only make up utensil she possesses, is one lip gloss and concealer. Bought from the local pharmacy on discount day.

Her ordinary life, of waking up, eating, going to work (well, use to) and sleeping may be boring but it's normal. 'I'm just a normal girl with weird genes and an eccentric personality,' Sakura lamented. Sometimes she wondered why Yamanaka Ino – a big shot was _friends _with someone like her.

"Sakura," Ino's steel voice cut through the said girl's train of thoughts. "Hey, don't worry about it."

Sakura scoffed. "Ironic, coming from you since you're the one who signed me up for this without my consent."

"I want the best for you, you know. Sometimes, people are born with this kind of quality that draws people in. Some…have to work hard just to gain a tiny bit of that skill, or none at all," Ino murmured softly.

Sakura ran her hand through her hair. "I don't get it," she muttered. "I'll just put on a disgusting act so your stupid CEO can get rid of me in a heartbeat."

Ino rolled her eyes. "She's _Tsunade._"

"I'm _Sakura._"

_Ding!_

Ino stepped out of the elevator, her high heels clicking on the polished marble floors, sashaying with every step, as white gold hair swished back and forth behind her. Her confidence, charisma and beauty pulled many people to her. The clothes she wear become the latest fashion in a heart beat. In many eyes, she was the epitome of perfection.

'And me?' Sakura thought as Ino strode further and further from her, 'I'm a nobody.'

"Sakura!" The blonde's voice snapped the said girl out of her reverie. "Come on!"

Sakura nodded mutely and followed.

"Okay, I want you do be on your best behaviour," Ino tapped her finger on Sakura's forehead. "If you don't have something food to say, then don't say anything."

Sakura smirked as a devious thought popped into her mind. "Sure, Ino," she drawled.

"And fix that bird's nest of your hair! Honestly!"

Sakura scowled and patted her hair and clothes into place. Ino nodded and rapped her knuckles on a mahogany double door labelled with a gold plate, which 'CEO: Lady Tsunade' had been inscribed in cursive print.

The pink head licked her lips and rolled her shoulders. Without any tremble from her hands, she gripped the door knob.

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Sakura – "

Sakura slammed the door open, and plastered a large silly grin over her face. "AHOY THERE, CEO!" She bellowed, raising her eyes to the heavens, "I NEED TO FART BIG TIME, CEO-SAN! SO IF YOU EVER BE SO KIND, JUST GET RID OF ME SO I CAN GO BACK TO MY NORMAL LIFE!" She threw her arms into the air and laughed heartily.

Ino mentally groaned. The blond meekly raised her head, to where the CEO sat behind a grand table, then quickly darted her eyes to the city view behind her, too horrified at her friend's act to be able to look at Tsunade right in the eye. "Sorry, Lade Tsunade," she forced out. She shook with rage inwardly, _'That idiot, Sakura! This is not how it was suppose to go!' _

A peal of laughter erupted from the legendary CEO, herself – which immediately ceased the hearty laughter from the pink-head and negative train of thoughts from the blond model.

Sakura wanted a hole to magically appear so she can step into and disappear from the face of Earth. She had told _Tsunade_, someone who had influenced the world with her charm and wit, and the catalyst of many dreams coming true – that she wanted to release gas from her ass. Sakura inwardly groaned and berated herself for – for _that. _

"Man, Ino!" Tsunade chuckled as she wiped a tear of laugher from her eye, "I like this girl already!"

Sakura froze. "Darn it, darn it!" She sobbed mentally. "Why can't I be seen as a stupid and obnoxious buffoon that needs to be kicked out of the building!?"

Tsunade's eyes twinkled as she leaned forward, placing her chin on her hand, as pink lips quirked into a smile.

'One last shot, Sakura!' Sakura mentally cheered, 'C'mon girl! Just annoy the old lady!'

"Oi, lady," Sakura attempted to sound gruff and snappy, "Just how _old _are you?" Yes, the secret weapon to tick any lady off is to ask for their age.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. "I know what you're planning now, kid. Heck, be as rude as you like, I like you already!"

Ino closed the door gently behind her, leaving her friend and her boss in the room. She smiled, "For once, praise the heavens for my friend to be ridiculously weird."

_So far, so good. _

_She just needs that extra push. _

_Some people are born to be a star to shine brighter than the other stars. _

* * *

><p>"So…Haruno Sakura," Tsunade smiled, "Good to see you again. Please, take a seat."<p>

Dumbfounded, Sakura nodded her head wordlessly, and stiffly sat down.

"Please, I don't bite, you know."

Nod. _'Sure you don't!_

"There may be a few exceptions. Mainly towards idiots."

Nod. Nod.

"Idiots like those stupid big-head stars and a certain, no brainer pervert."

Nod.

"Righty-o, let's get back into business." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"I don't want to be a celebrity," Sakura blurted out.

Tsunade raised her brow. "Why not? Many people would kill just to be a star you know."

"Well…"Sakura paused, avoiding the other's gaze, "I'm not suited for it."

"Suited for what?"

Sakura waved her hands, her face twisting into annoyance. "You know! Fame! Being the sole attention! Being…stalked!"

Tsunade snorted. "You mentioned in the interview, that your dream was to be a doctor. Why could you achieve this?"

Sakura felt the blood freeze in her veins. She parted her lips only for a soft word to escape. "Money."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course. What else?" Then she pulled a photo and slid it towards Sakura. Sakura gasped. It was of a dark blonde lady with verdant eyes. She was clad in a sleek white dress, and her hair was pulled into a elaborate style, pinned with flowers. Her lips were painted pink and parted slightly in a smile, and her eyes lined in black stared back at Sakura. But it was intensity of the model's gaze that made people stop and stare in awe.

There was a smaller photo of this in Sakura's wallet, tucked safely behind a number of business cards and pieces of paper. "W-why are you showing me this?" Sakura stammered.

"This lady, _Jade _as many people would've called her was one of the people I had admired," Tsunade folded her hands and stared at Sakura right in the eye, "Your mother only appeared on the front of a magazine cover once. That beautiful photo of her went viral in a heartbeat. Many were just drawn to a simple picture on the cover page! The world was in an uproar – they demanded to know who Jade exactly is, and wanted – desired just to see more of her."

Sakura gulped. No one – _no one _at all, not even Ino, knew that her mother, Haruno Mebuki was Jade.

"Even I was drawn to her. She only appeared _once, _and only once, yet the world already loves her."

Sakura's knuckles turned white.

"You, just like your mother has this… charisma that can not be taught."

Sakura scoffed. "Yet, I was treated as an outcast because of my pink hair. I was never popular, and I'm not even that…pretty."

Tsunade shrugged. "Neither was I."

"Huh."

"People avoided because of my nasty temper."

"But…all my life I wanted to be a doctor," Sakura protested.

Brown eyes stared back. "I know. But, too bad, I know what you want." She smirked. "Sorry, Sakura. You're in this whether you like it or not."

Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. "N-No!"

"Welcome to the world of showbiz. Where everything is unfair! Cheers!"

Sakura's body tensed, as she opened her mouth just to say 'No.' It's easy, just a simple two-letter word. But why was it so hard to say? 'C'mon!' Sakura thought in agony, as she willed her legs to stand up, 'Just say 'No' and run out of here!'

No words came out form her lips. Her legs refused to budge.

"…_It still around?" Green eyes lifted to a bill board. _

_A beautiful woman smiled at her, her vivacious eyes pulling her in as the 16 years old Sakura stepped forward. Even though the photo has been taken over ten years ago, it remains a huge hit. And yet, there were still questions of whether this model 'Jade' is still around. _

_For once, Sakura felt at peace. No pressure. No lies. A state of serenity and truth._

"_I wish I was like you…Mum…" _

"…Yes."

"Pardon?" Brown eyes questioned her in puzzlement.

"I…guess I'll give it a shot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating! Reading the last chapter of Naruto made me feel a bit nostalgic. I've just started my final year of high school - that means exams, exams and more exams! Please be patient, because this following year would be very stressful. But I have a lot of ideas for this story, so bear with me!

Yea, reading the last chapter of Naruto - well I quite annoyed - NOT because of the pairings (I could care less), but it's the character portrayal and development of Sakura and other characters (specially female) that made me ticked off. Kishimoto-sensei is right - he's not good with romance haha

But I'm happy for Kishimoto-sensei as he finished his 15 years old series. Congratulations, Kishimoto-sensei! Thank you for making cry, smile, and laugh since 2008!

Anyway, thank you so much for reading!

_Reviews:_

Alra Saez 1995: Haha, thank you! Well...here's a very late update ^^;

Black Dragon Mistress: Thank you very much! Pikachu is so cute, of course he'll be there! :D:D

ttmommy11: Thank you! :)

fishcat: Thank you! Haha, well I'm not the best at writing angsty stories ^^;

myownersmanual: Thank you so much! Well, here's another chapter! :)


End file.
